fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Venomaxe Iodrome
Noxious Poison Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Venomaxe Iodrome is a Deviant of Iodrome. It is notable for its large axe-like crest, which it can use to bring down prey and rival alike. Physiology Venomaxe Iodrome is very similar to the vanilla species in terms of design, but with a few notable differences. For instance, its crest is longer, thicker, and is shaped more like an axe, having a large, sharp, bony protrusion on the front of it that resembles an axe's blade. Three more spiky protrusions can be seen on the top of the crest as well. It is bigger than the standard Iodrome, and its skin is darker, being crimson and deep purple as opposed to red-orange and violet. Ecology Like the standard species, Venomaxe Iodrome primarily feeds on Neopterons, which is where it gets its poison from, but will also feed on carrion and Herbivores such as Aptonoth and Slagtoth. Its crest is larger and thicker than a standard Iodrome's, and has bony protrusions on it that secrete poison and allow the crest to be used like an axe. This is believed to be the result of grievous wounds it suffered to its head and face while it was being hunted, which later recovered and formed the new weapon. Its scales and bones are toxic, and the bones on its axe-like crest are very sharp, inflicting terrible injuries as well as poisoning onto those unlucky enough to get in its way. Its poison is stronger than an ordinary Iodrome's, and it is more powerful, durable, and quick overall. Unlike the standard Iodrome, it is solitary and works alone, and this is said to it having been abandoned by its subordinates after being seriously wounded, forcing it to fight for itself. It competes with other dangerous monsters for food and territory, such as Khezu, Rathian, Rathalos, Agnaktor, Astalos, Glavenus, and Tigrex. Behavior Venomaxe Iodrome is highly territorial, ruthlessly attacking anything that draws near its domain until it or the intruder die. Due to them being quite dangerous to encounter, the Guild only allows hunters with Special Permits to hunt them. Abilities Venomaxe Iodrome's body contains stronger toxins than those of an ordinary Iodrome, and it is considerably stronger, tougher, and faster. Its axe-like crest has sharp, bony protrusions that can inflict vicious cuts and infections, subjecting those hit by it to a fast, yet unpleasant death. Habitat Venomaxe Iodrome can be encountered in the same habitats as the ordinary Iodrome, but is much more rare. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,475 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,150 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 25 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Body: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 20 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Venomaxe Iodrome has the same attacks as the standard Iodrome, except its attacks do more damage, and the poison spit inflicts Noxious Poison instead of regular Poison. That said, it does have some attacks of its own. Axe Swing Venomaxe Iodrome lifts its head up, then swings it at the hunter three times in a row. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Noxious Poison and Bleeding. Helm Splitter Venomaxe Iodrome leaps at the hunter and does multiple front flips mid-air before landing. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Noxious Poison and Bleeding. Dual Chop Similar to Yian Kut-Ku and Yian Garuga's beak slam, Venomaxe Iodrome jumps into the air and slams its axe-like crest into the ground twice in a row. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Noxious Poison and Bleeding. Brutal Chop Venomaxe Iodrome pauses for a moment, surrounds its axe-like crest with poison, then slams it onto the ground, sending globules of poison flying all around it. Getting hit by the crest will inflict high damage, Bleeding, and Noxious Poison, whereas the poison globules will inflict medium damage and Noxious Poison. Leaping Meat Grinder Venomaxe Iodrome leaps high in the air, does multiple front flips before landing, then slams its crest onto the ground once it lands. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Noxious Poison and Bleeding. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3YS2etNduU&t=427s Weapons Great Sword Virulent Halberd Sword and Shield Toxic Battleaxe Dual Blades Infectious Tomahawks Switch Axe Vitriolic Bloodlust Light Bowgun Hostile Reckoning Bow Venomous Avenger Armour Blademaster Defense: 110-770 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water -15 * Thunder -15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind +10 Skills: Venomaxe Soul (Carving God and Sharpness +1), Attack Up (M), Focus Gunner Defense: 55-465 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water -10 * Thunder -10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +5 * Wind +15 Skills: Venomaxe Soul (Carving God and Sharpness +1), Attack Up (M), Focus * Note: Venomaxe Soul becomes True Venomaxe Soul (Carving God, Sharpness +1, and Sever Mastering) upon upgrading the full armour sets to G-Rank strength. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Venomaxe Iodrome has the same breakable parts as the vanilla species. Quests Trivia * Venomaxe Iodrome's name was meant to convey its axe-like crest. * Venomaxe Iodrome's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Venomaxe Iodrome's abilities were based on Iodrome's ecology stating that its crest is said to have special, yet unknown properties. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster